Question: A circle has a radius of $9$. An arc in this circle has a central angle of $\dfrac{88}{45}\pi$ radians. What is the length of the arc? ${18\pi}$ ${\dfrac{88}{45}\pi}$ $\color{#DF0030}{\dfrac{88}{5}\pi}$ ${9}$
Explanation: First, calculate the circumference of the circle. $c = 2\pi r = 2\pi (9) = 18\pi$ The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{88}{45}\pi \div 2 \pi = \dfrac{s}{18\pi}$ $\dfrac{44}{45} = \dfrac{s}{18\pi}$ $\dfrac{44}{45} \times 18\pi = s$ $\dfrac{88}{5}\pi = s$